Sesame Street(Franchise
Story The annual Rosewood Music Festival is going, Mayor Green was telling some tourists that the annual music festival is one of their biggest attractions and it was not like Lollapalooza nor Woodstock Suddenly, DJ Rocket and Vee started playing Sesame Street's Doo Wop Hop. Donna, Michael, Caleb, Aiden, Emma, Bailey, Fozzie, Animal, Piggy, Gonzo, Rizzo, Kermit, Julia, Elmo, Zoe, Rosita, Hoots, Telly, Grover, Big Bird, Baby Groot, Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto were dancing to it. Mayor Green pulled the plug on the turntable, which bothered the dancers. She let them off the hook at the Beach Boy fundraiser, but she reminded Donna that she's running a festival and not a zoo. So she told Donna to take her muppet friends somewhere else and to do something simple, like an acapella group. Donna thought it was a good idea, then she realized that Cookie Monster has gone missing. They heard some loud noises by the Latin music area and decided to go after him. Chapter 2: Macarena They found Cookie wanting to get a Mexican cookie from the Latin Dance stand. Unfortunately, Cassian was confiscating it so they he has to pay a dollar. The people running the stand were Mr. and Principal Rivera, Miguel and Socorro. Donna paid for Cookie's cookie and asked what was going on. Cassian told them that while they were dancing like crazy, Cookie wandered off and found the Mexican cookies. "These cookies are hot hot hot!" Cookie shouted, "This makes me tounge burn." It reminded Miguel of the song, "Hot, Hot, Hot" and played it. Donna, Michael, Cookie, Miss. Piggy and Kermit started dancing to it. Then he started to play, The Macarena. He played a popular song, known as The Macarena. Donna, Michael, Emma, Caleb, Aiden, their Sesame Street friends, and Fozzie joined. Socorro joined in, thinking that Fozzie really meant to get out the maracas. Suddenly, Simon and Bram joined in while Bram played his trumpet. After Miguel stopped playing, everyone cheered, except Rocket, Oscar and Cassian, thinking it was nuts. Simon explained that he and Bram were on the way to their Broadway Music stand, his parents and Helen were running it, thinking it was a good way to promote the Berry High theater dept in the fall. Chapter 3: Happy Tappin with Elmo At the Broadway stand, they met Coach and Mrs. Spier and Helen. Donna was happy to see Helen, Coach, and Mrs. Spier supporting the Broadway song stand. She saw that their selling jewelry they made with musical notes and bracelets with names of famous Broadway musicals. Coach Spier said that they were 25 cents each. Zoey bought one that says, "42nd Street" Simon asked Elmo if he wants to dance and Elmo said, "Elmo would love to" Bram played his trumped while they were at. Then he and Donna joined them for a little tapping. Simon was amazed that his boyfriend was catching up on his tap dance lessons. Then Simon started to tap. Then by Donna's foot, she saw a paper, it was a flier for Sramalot. Out of nowhere, 4 grouches come in. Scram, Scram, Scram, Scram, Scram, Scram, Scram, Scram, We are the knights of Scramalot and when we're in a jam a lot We love to rhyme with "Scram" a lot. Scram, Wham, Scram Bam, Scram, Jam, Scram, bunny. Everyone started to giggle As they were trying to figure out more words that rhyme with "Scram" they continued laughing. Oscar explained that he invited them so they could get some free grub from the trash cans. Donna suddenly remembered Bert going to a pigeon convention in Deoria and wants him to do his Pigeon dance. In the end, Ernie grabbed his note and he and Donna shouted, "Your nose is loose!" Emma decided that they should go to the rap area, because Luis' family is running it. Chapter 4: Happy to be me At the rap area, they met The Marinos, Emma kissed Luis and told him that the festival was going great. Aiden asked if they could do King Kingston Livington III's rap Happy to be Me. Everyone applauded, except for Gibson, because he doesn't understand rapping much. Sparx thought that it would be cool to show off some of their hip hop routines here while Luis raps, as long as there don't do any cameras. Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto started dancing like crazy. Then they took off to the disco area. Characters Donna Solo Michael Andor Mayor Green Caleb Mitchell Stacy Green Miguel Rivera Enrique and Luisa Rivera Socorro Rivera Simon Spier Bram Harris Helen Harris Jack and Emily Spier Cassian Andor Elmo Cookie Monster Kingston Livingston III(Mentioned) Luis Marino Antauri Sparx Gibson Nova Otto Aiden Zhou Bailey Lahela Animal Miss. Piggy Gonzo Trivia Rizzo the Rat Kermit the Frog Julia Rosita Hoots Telly Grover Big Bird Trivia Mayor Green recalls the whole Muppet Beach Boys fundraiser, which is a reference to Donna meets The Muppets. It is revealed that Bram is started to learn tap dancing. Its revealed that Mrs. Spier and Helen make handmade jewelry to support the Berry High theater dept in the fall. Zoe buying the one bracelet with you 42nd Street, is a reference to Mary O'keeffe auditioning for it.. PTV means Pigeon Television Category:Musical Episodes Category:Stories set in New York City Category:New York City